NYC La Propuesta
by Gabu95
Summary: One-Shot: Jacob a decidido que es ahora o nunca, le propondrá matrimonio a su amada Nessie, asi que decide hacerlo en visperas de año nuevo ¿Se interpondrá Edward en su camino? ¿Lograra el escenario perfecto para su propuesta?


**"New Year Contest" por Diario Twilight**

**Disclairme:** Los personajes son propiedad de La asombrosa y Hermosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de mi invencion.

**Titulo:** La Propuesta

**Penname:** Gabu95

**Summary**: One-Shot: Jacob a decidido que es ahora o nunca, le propondrá matrimonio a su amada Nessie, asi que decide hacerlo en visperas de año nuevo ¿Se interpondrá Edward en su camino? ¿Lograra el escenario perfecto para que ese día quede grabado por siempre en la mente de Nessie? - Romance

**Pareja:** Jacob y Nessie

**Palabras: **3,097 según Word- 3,730 según Fan fiction.

**Genero: **M

* * *

><p><strong>La propuesta<strong>

Jacob POV.

Nessie creció tan rápido, cada minuto con ella me hacía sentir tan feliz, cada día le doy gracias a Bella por haber traído al mundo a la mujer que me hace respirar día a dia. Con Edward hemos logrado tener una buena relación, él sabe que mis sentimientos hacia nessie son muy fuertes y puros, aunque le costara dejar ir a nessie, pero tarde o temprano pasara.

Desde hace un par de meses tengo el anillo de compromiso, en la joyería, pedí que le incrustaran un solo diamante rosa, y la argolla es de oro blanco.

Estoy pensando en cómo le pediré que se case conmigo, creo que lo hare el día de año nuevo, pero primero debo dejar de pensarlo, o mi querido suegro Edward lo sabrá antes del tiempo.

-Nessie, quieres ir a dar una caminata por la reserva? -pregunte a mi ángel-

-¡Claro que si mi amor! -Exclamo ella con una enorme sonrisa-

Pasamos la tarde caminando, tomados de la mano, con el viento en nuestros rostros. El olor del mar nos relajaba, y decidimos tomar una pequeña siesta en la arena,

-Nessie, ¿Qué es lo que más te agrada de mí? –Pregunte con la curiosidad a flor de piel-

- ¡Jacob! ¿Que son esas preguntas?, ¿Acaso piensas que no te amo? – Me dijo con las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos-

-No mi Nessie, no es eso, solo quiero que me digas una vez mas que es lo que sientes por mí – dije tomando su cara entre mis manos-

-Bueno –me dijo- ¿Sabes que no podríamos vivir si oxigeno? ¿Verdad?

-¡Es obvio que no! – Respondí a carcajadas-

-Pero para mí organismo hay dos cosas vitales, no podría vivir sin respirar, pero tampoco podría vivir un segundo en este mundo, si me faltaras tú, eres literalmente mi aire Jacob Black, Eres la sangre que mantiene mi cuerpo, el calor de mi corazón, el suelo que me mantiene en pie, literalmente, ¡TU ERES MI VIDA! –me dijo llorando-

-¡Oh mi Nessie, eso fue hermoso, ¡HERMOSO!, yo te amo igual, o más, ¡tú eres mi vida! – La tome en brazos y nuestros labios se juntaron muy despacio, respiraba su aire, el olor era tan dulce, su piel tan suave, mi Nessie, la acerque más a mi cuerpo, y pude sentir los latidos desbocados de su corazón, sin esperar más, la besé, la besé con todo mi corazón, y me di cuenta que es posible estar más de una hora besándola, si fuera posible, ¡Toda mi vida!-

Luego de estar en la playa, decidimos ir a dar un paseo por el bosque, El anillo pesaba en mi bolsillo, no podía esperar más, tenía que buscar el momento perfecto, así que decidí llevar a Nessie a su casa, y armar mi plan.

-Amor recuerda que tengo que reunirme con Billy, hoy es víspera de año nuevo, y no quiero dejarlo solo, creo que debería llevarte a tu casa. –le dije muy serio-

- ¡Oh no mi Jacob, no quiero separarme de ti ahora! – me dijo haciéndome un puchero de esos tan hermosos en ella-

- Pero mi vida, es importante, te prometo que esta noche te daré una sorpresa, ¿te parece que te recoja como a eso de las 6 en tu casa?-exclame con ternura-

-¡Una sorpresa! ¡Claro que si amor!, ¡esperare por ti a las 6! – Me dijo muy contenta- pero asistiremos a la fiesta de año nuevo ¿Verdad?

-Claro que si mi amor, entonces vamos a tu casa.

Tomamos la motocicleta y la deje en la casa Cullen, eran alrededor de las 2.30, tenía un poco más de 4 horas para prepararlo todo. Decidí hacer yo la cena, unos buenos ravioles de queso quedarían perfectos, con unas pequeñas tartaletas de arándanos y fresas, solo esperaba no tener que pedir ayuda a Alice, quien seguramente ya sabría lo que pasaría.

POV Nessie.

Estaba ¡Emocionada! ¡Jacob tenía una sorpresa para mí!, pero debía calmarme, debía pensar en: ¿¡que me iba a poner! , tengo que estar perfecta para esta ocasión, necesito algo elegante, pero juvenil… ¡Tía Alice!

-¡Lo tengo! –exclamo sin tener que decirle nada, claro, ella había visto que necesitaría algo lindo para esta noche.

- ¡jajaja!, había olvidado que tu no necesitas que te diga para saberlo –exclame con una gran sonrisa.

-No te preocupes querida, estarás muy bella para esta noche, solo quiero saber si ¿Jacob te dijo que pasara? –me dijo muy seria-

-No tía, solo dijo que sería una sorpresa –dije muy inocente – ¿Acaso tu sabes algo? –Pregunte con curiosidad.

- ¡Fabuloso! –dijo dando vueltas- Entonces mi querida Nessie, ¡iniciare con mi obra de arte!

Mi tía Alice había escogido un vestido precioso, era corto y verde Aqua, con una laza de seda en la cintura, decidí no ir muy formal, así que en lugar de usar tacones, usaría un par de ballerinas blancas, mi cabello lo había dejado ¡fabuloso! Con ondas al agua, muy romántico, y de pronto me recordé de algo muy importante:

-Tía Alice, ¿Mi papa sabe que tendré una cita con Jacob?

-No te preocupes por eso Querida, Jacob sabe que tiene que hablar con tu padre, pero no te preocupes, Jasper y yo ayudaremos a que tu padre no sea tan obstinado.

-¡Gracias Tía!, tu siempre me salvas el día, ¡Te quiero! –dije abrazándola muy fuerte por la cintura-

-Cariño, tu siempre tan linda, eres la pequeña de toda la casa. –Exclamó con dulzura-

Estaba muy nerviosa, sentía mi corazón latir al mil por hora, tenía un buen presentimiento, pero era mejor esperar, a ver que me había preparado mi amado Jacob.

POV Jacob.

Tenía todo preparado, ahora solo faltaba cambiarme, quería algo muy formal, este día tenía que ser inolvidable para mi Nessie, así que espero que ame lo que prepare para ella. Me cambie de ropa, llevaba un traje, parecía que iba al baile de fin de curso, pero quería estar de lo mejor para mi Nessie, así que fui a recogerla.

Mi situación económica había mejorado mucho, ahora era un gran empresario en Seattle, junto con Leah y Seth, así que había logrado comprar un buen auto y muchas cosas más.

Llegue a la casa Cullen, y me encontré con mí querido suegro en la puerta:

-Hola Edward, espero que no impidas mi salida con Nessie, -si, tal vez fui muy directo, pero no podía estropearnos la noche-

-No creo Jacob, pero recuerda ser un caballero con mi Hija, Recuerda que a pesar de que parece de 20, solo tiene 8 años. –exclamo Edward muy serio-

-No te preocupes, tu sabes que mi amor por ella es muy puro, y además ahora sabrás para que hago todo esto. –Dije y enarque una de mis cejas-

-Muy Bien Lobo, pero ¿No crees que es muy rápido? –Me dijo con cara de pocos amigos-

- ¿Recuerdas la edad de Bella cuando se casaron? –dije sarcástico-

-No inicies con tus chantajes Lobo- Me dijo amenazador-

-Ya, ya chicos, -dijo Alice- no le arruinen la noche a mi Querida niña, ¿Acaso no la quieres ver Jacob?, se hace tarde, y mi querido hermano solo te dará hasta las 12 para traerla a casa. –Exclamo guiñándome el ojo- Además, recuerda que tenemos la fiesta de fin de año, ¿traerás a Billy?

-Si Alice, estaremos aquí antes de las 12 –dije mirando a Edward-

-Espero que cuides muy bien a mi niña- dijo bella apareciendo detrás de Edward- recuerda su edad Jacob-

-¡Hay por favor bella! –Dije molesto- tu amado Edward ya me dio ese sermón, tu sabes que sería incapaz de hacerle daño a mi Nessie, Además, Edward sabe lo que pasará.

-Está bien, confió en ti mi amigo –dijo ella- Traeré a Nessie.

Estaba muy nervioso, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, quería que esta noche fuera perfecta, amo a Nessie, y espero hacerla feliz toda la vida.

POV Nessie.

-Nessie, Jacob vino por ti –dijo mi madre fuera del cuarto-

-está bien mama, ya estoy lista, que te parece, ¿Me veo linda?

-Estas hermosa mi amor, de seguro esta es obra de tu tía Alice?

- Si, ella me dejo deslumbrante.

-Querida no me des todo el crédito- dijo mi tía detrás de mí- tú ya eres hermosa, lo único que hice fue resaltar tu belleza, eso fue todo, me hace el trabajo muy fácil.

-Gracias Tía –dije mientras la abrazaba- no hagamos esperar más a Jacob.

Salí, y mi Jacob estaba ahí parado, ¡estaba Hermoso! Parecía que íbamos al baile de fin de curso, su traje negro impecable, contrastaba con su hermosa piel morena, y sus ojos café, me recordaban lo bellos que eran a la luz del sol.

-Estas hermosa mi Nessie –dijo Jacob con los ojos perdidos en los míos-

-Tú también mi amor, res todo un modelo de Calvin Klein . -exclame-

-ja, ja, ja, –rio mi padre- ya Nessie, se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que vallas ya, si no quiere que te ponga hora de llegada… Además Recuerda la fiesta de año nuevo, o ¿quieres que te disculpe con tus abuelos?

-Está bien papa diles que estaré con Jacob antes de las 12, y solo espero que no desconfíes de mí, mama y tu saben que soy y seré la única mujer en la vida de Jacob, y nadie puede cambiar eso, además recuerda que aunque tengo 8 años, mi edad mental y corporal es de 20…

-Ya Nessie, creo que tu padre obtuvo su merecido –Exclamo mi madre- Edward, Nessie tiene razón, Jacob esta imprimado de ella, es obvio que nunca la dejara, no te preocupes querida, nosotros te esperamos para la fiesta de año nuevo.

- Esta bien Nessie, pero recuerda Jacob, aunque estés imprimado de ella, respétala.

-Espero que algún día confíes en mi Edward, –dijo serio- ¿nos vamos cariño?

-Sí, Adiós mama, Adiós papa, Adiós tía Alice, Los veo en la fiesta….

Subimos al auto, y había un ramo de rosas blancas, con un perfume exquisito, las tome y las coloque en mi regazo.

-Amor, esto es tan romántico, amo las rosas –dije muy emocionada- espero que no hallas gastado mucho en lo que me preparaste.

-Nessie, tú te mereces todas las maravillas de este mundo, no me pidas que me mida, tu eres la mujer de mi vida, y me gusta hacerte sentir como tal, tu sabes que las palabras se quedan cortas a la hora de expresar mi amor por ti, solo tu padre –que puede leer mentes- sabe exactamente lo que siento por ti, y espero hacerte feliz el resto de la eternidad, porque solamente tú me haces sentir vivo, eres la única que puede hacerme realmente feliz… Te amo Renesme Cullen, Te amo con toda mi alma.

-¡Oh Jacob, no hagas que mi maquillaje se arruine- Exclamé llorando-

-Mi Nessie, no llores, este día tiene que quedar por siempre en tu memoria, no quiero que llores.

-Te amo Jacob, mi Jacob –dije mirándolo a los ojos-

-Muy bien, llegamos mi amor- Dijo Jacob- pero primero debo vendarte los ojos.

-¡Oh Jacob! Solo espero que me cargues, no quiero estropear mi vestido-

Saco una venda negra de su bolsillo, y me vendo los ojos, luego me saco del auto, y me cargo hasta ponerme de pie.

-Muy bien Nessie, puedes quitarte la venda de los ojos.

- ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡ESTO ES ASOMBROSO JACOB!

Estábamos en la push, habían muchas velas por toda la arena, una mesa decorada finamente, con cubiertos de plata y copas de cristal, el mantel era rojo de satín, decorado con pétalos de rosa blancos y velas aromáticas de vainilla, toda la arena tenia pétalos rojos y blancos y velas de los mismos colores, parecía algo sacado de la escena de una película, todo era perfecto, la luna era llena, estaba en lo más alto del cielo. Era un deleite para los ojos.

-Nessie, ¿Estas bien? –me dijo Jacob con los ojos como platos-

-si cariño, perdona, es que esto es simplemente hermoso.

-¿Te gusta? -Preguntó Jacob-

-Es maravilloso amor, no pudo haber sido mejor- dije –

-Bueno, ¿tienes hambre?, prepare comida para ti.

-Claro, comamos algo.

La cena fue maravillosa, comimos unos ravioles exquisitos que Jacob había preparado, y de postre, unas deliciosas tartaletas de arándanos y fresas, todo era perfecto, y romántico, que hubiera deseado quedarme toda la eternidad en la playa con mi amado.

La casa de Jacob era enorme, y estaba justo frente a la playa la push, prácticamente, estábamos en su patio trasero. Terminamos de comer, y decidimos entrar a la casa, otra sorpresa preparada por Jacob, ¡Dos sorpresas en un mismo día! Era tan hermoso. Entramos a la casa, pero Jacob me vendó de nuevo los ojos, y me cargo por supuesto, pero esta vez, el me sentó, yo asumí que en la cama, y me quito la venda de los ojos; Esta vez, toda la habitación estaba iluminada por decenas de velas aromáticas, había un olor tan penetrante a vainilla, que llenaba hasta mi corazón de amor, la cama estaba cubierta por una sábana blanca, y muchos pétalos rojos en ella, en el piso había muchos pétalos blancos, y en la mesa de noche, había una fuente de chocolate y un plato con muchas fresas, una botella de Champan y una pequeña caja negra.

Las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, no podía contener la emoción que sentía, al ver todo lo que Jacob había preparado para mí, y al ver la cajita negra en la mesa de noche, no había más que decir, Jacob se puso de rodillas a mis pies, me miro a los ojos, y yo no podía parar de llorar, fue un momento tan mágico, el con lágrimas en los ojos me dijo:

-Nessie, he esperado este momento, desde que te vi nacer, solo tengo ojos para ti, la vida me puso a la mujer perfecta para mí, tu eres mi mundo entero, el palpitar de mi corazón, la respiración de mi cuerpo, el brillo de mis ojos, y tu esencialmente eres mi vida entera, no puedo vivir sin ti, mi Nessie, por eso quiero pedirte en la víspera de año nuevo… quiero pedirte Renesme Cullen, si quieres ser mi esposa, si aceptas pasar toda tu vida al lado de este lobo que promete cuidarte y amarte por el resto de su vida…

No podía respirar, mi corazón casi se salía del pecho, me temblaban las manos, mis ojos no paraban de llorar, era el día más feliz de mi vida, intentaba hablar pero las palabras no salían de mi boca…

-Jacob… si, si acepto ser tu esposa, por el resto de la eternidad, ¡!CLARO QUE QUIERO SER TU ESPOSA JACOB BLACK!

Me abrazo y los dos no parábamos de llorar…

POV Jacob.

¡No podía creerlo! Nessie sería mi esposa muy pronto, la amaba con todo mi corazón, y ella a mí, no podíamos dejar de llorar, este momento era tan especial.

Nessie me miro a los ojos, y me beso con todo el corazón, sus labios me decían te amo con cada beso, su lengua exploraba cada rincón mi boca, me pedía desesperadamente que la besara, era una necesidad para ella, mis besos eran como agua en el desierto, no podía dejar de probar su lengua, su cuerpo ardía como derritiéndose, sus manos arrancaban mi ropa y yo trataba de mantener la cordura'

-Mi Jacob, necesito de ti, quiero entregarme a ti ahora, no quiero esperar hasta la boda –me dijo jadeando-

-Amor, tu padre me matará…

-nos casaremos muy pronto, le pediré a tía Alice que organice la boda en 1 semana –me dijo con dulzura- te necesito mi amor, necesito que me ames ahora.

-Te amo Renesme Cullen, Por siempre serás la mujer de mi vida.

La tome de la cintura y la coloque en la cama, ella me besaba con tanta pasión, mientras me quitaba el saco- sus besos eran tan dulces-, la camisa tenía muchos botones, así que me la rompió con facilidad, mientras no besábamos, hice una pausa y tome una fresa, la sumergí en la fuente de chocolate y se la di a Nessie, ella unto sus labios con el chocolate y me beso, yo quería comerme sus labios, ahora impregnados de chocolate, ella tomo otra fresa cargada de chocolate, y la paso en mi pecho, para luego comerse el chocolate, me mordía y yo me retorcía de placer, ella al ver mi reacción, inicio a quitarse su hermoso vestido, yo la ayude, y dejó al descubierto su hermoso cuerpo, sus muslos bien formados, sus pechos que resaltaban como dos enormes copos de nieve en su negro sostén. Ella me beso y quito mi pantalón, sus besos eran cada vez más intensos, en un susurro me dijo:

-Quita mi sostén, ya no puedo más.

Acto seguido, libere sus hermosos pechos de su sostén negro, sus pezones me llamaban hacia ellos, Nessie tomo otra fresa con chocolate, e impregno sus pezones con el delicioso manjar, y me atrajo hacia ellos, eran tan deliciosos, ella solo se quedaba quieta con los ojos cerrados y gemía de placer, me quito mi bóxer y le quite sus bragas, estábamos preparados, y me dijo:

-es el momento amor… Te amo Jacob.

- Te amo Nessie…

No besamos, nuestros cuerpos estaban tan cercanos, que podía sentir sus latidos al compás de los míos, ella estaba bajo mi pecho y acto seguido abrió sus piernas, muy delicadamente penetre su interior, ella gemía:

-Nessie ¿te encuentras bien?

-si mi amor, estoy bien, continua…

Los dos temblábamos de placer, mi cuerpo era uno solo con Nessie, ella se movía junto conmigo, parecía una danza llena de placer y amor, la amaba con todas mis fuerzas, quería que estuviera conmigo siempre, sentía su corazón junto al mío, su respiración agitada, mi Nessie, me pedía más y más placer, mientras me decía

-Te amo Jacob, no pares por favor, Te Amo…

-Nessie, quiero estar para siempre contigo…

POV Nessie.

Nunca había sentido algo como esto, Jacob y yo éramos una solo persona en ese momento, sentía mi interior explotar, no podía más, los gemidos se atoraban en mi garganta, quería gritar de placer, justo cuando sentía que moría de tanta pasión, sentí un líquido espeso y caliente dentro de mí, Jacob y yo llegamos juntos al clímax. Jacob continuo besándome, peinaba mi cabello con sus manos, y yo me recosté e su pecho:

-Jacob, me has hecho tan feliz esta noche –dije con ternura-

Poco a poco nos íbamos quedando dormidos, Jacob susurró a mi oído:

-Feliz año nuevo Renesme de Black

-Feliz año nuevo mí querido esposo….

**Espero les guste mi One Shot, Es mi primera vez! :D**


End file.
